Are we never ever getting back together(Sequel to Could we be together
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Maddie and Derek are broken up and Derek has moved on to Ms. Blake after Maddie left for the summer. Maddie is still very much in love with Derek and still wants him back. As Maddie helps fight side by side with her brother and her growingfriendship with Peter grows Will Derek and Maddie find there way back to each other and string along for the ride after some secrets are revealed


**OMg guys sorry its been forever, I'm in college now and Carly and I dont talk much anymore. Well here is the first chapter, this season will not follow that much, the plot is Derek and Maddie still having feelings for each other but he moved on to Ms. Blake and Maddie starts to feel heartbreak from being away from her mate. Well Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter One:**

**Maddie's pov:**

I was in the car going back to beacon hills. The place where, in the past year, my life got turned upside down. There were werewolves and kanimas and alphas. I needed to get away from all of it. So when my father turned up out of the blue, I took him up on his offer to go and stay with him at his new home in LA. It was fun there over the months and I met a lot of new people. But of course I couldn't go without seeing my brother and my best friend so scott and stiles would come and visit me about once a month and give me an update on everything that was going on back in good old beacon hills

From what I could tell, the summer for the guys was pretty normal. It was when school started back up that things got bad. Alphas were terrorizing the town and people were dying. That wasn't even the worst part that I heard. The one thing that really got to me was what Scott told me when I asked how Derek was.

Derek and I didn't exactly leave things on good terms. Long story short he was pretty much pissed at me for choosing to leave with my dad instead of staying in beacon hills where he could protect me. Scott pretty much was on the same page as him about wanting to protect me. And I have to say that being away from all the protectiveness was nice. I could go out with friends without worrying about getting back to Derek or the lecture that I would get from Scott. But anyway Scott and stiles came to visit me a few weeks ago and they mentioned a girl who Derek was seeing. Apparently she was a teacher at the high school back in beacon hills. Well I guessed that he moved on and I probably should do the same. So in the past few weeks I have drowned my sorrows in boos and boys.

That was probably another reason that I decided to come back to beacon hills. I wanted to see my competition. I wanted to see what this girl had that I didn't. And most of all I wanted to see Derek again.I wanted him to make my heart whole again and I needed him to.

Before I knew it I passed the "welcome to beacon hills" sign and was going through the familiar neighborhoods until I reached my house. When my father and I pulled up to the house mom and Scott rushed out to greet me. Mom gave a small nod to dad, but Scott just glared at him. Scott still wasn't on good terms with dad. He still resented him for tearing our family apart.

My family helped me carry my bags in and then I had a tearful goodbye with my father. He promised to visit and I was going to hold him to that. As I watched him get back into his car and drive away, j regretted these past few weeks and how I didn't spend that much time at home. I pretty much partied non stop. But I knew in the future that I would spend more time with my dad and that I would have a good relationship with him.

Okay so I think that is pretty much a good start. Just continue it by Maddie going to school and being reunited with everyone and put some humor into it. And make Scott even more protective of Maddie because he doesn't want to lose her again. And the story can pick up on an episode after Derek and the teacher get together. Oh and make Maddie and peter have a strong funny relationship that kind of gets on Derek nerves.

**The next day:**

I was getting ready for school and decided on pair of light blue jeans, a white tank top with a striped over coat. After I slipped that on I slid my black three-inch boots on and went into the bathroom to get read. I applied white eye shadow to my eyes then over that I put a silver shade above, I then applied a thin line of eyeliner to each of my eyes and then mascara. I decided to braid my hair on the side. I looked myself over and I was pleased. I went downstairs to see if Scott was downstairs so we could go to school together. I saw Scott sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, do you want to ride to school together?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Sure, I'm surprised you're not wearing revealing clothing." Scott pointed out.

"No, I'm not, quit being rude, I'm sorry for leaving, but I came back because I missed you the most." I said, tearing up.

"Maddie, please don't cry I'm just a little irritable right now." He said, feeling guilty.

I just nodded and we headed to school when we pulled up I seen Stiles and the others sitting by Stiles jeep, Stiles seen me and got a big smile on his face, he came running over to me.

"Maddie!" He said, spinning me around.

"Stiles, you just seen me yesterday." I said, laughing.

"I know." He said, rhetorically.

I went over to where the rest of the gang were." Hey Allison, Isaac and Lydia." I said, greeting each of them.

Allison gave me a hug and Lydia and Isaac gave me a small wave. Before we went in I saw two guys that were twins parking their motorcycle.

"Who are they?" I asked, curiously.

"That is Ethan and Aiden, there alphas." Scott replied.

"What do you mean there alphas, wait you mean from that alpha pack you were telling me about." I asked, astonished.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"There hot." I replied.

"I agree." Lydia said.

"Ethan is gay though." Isaac said, finally speaking up.

I nodded." Well we better get to our first period before were late." I said.

We walked into our first class which our teacher was MS. Blake. We got seated and she started her lesson. When I wasn't paying attention I felt a piece of paper it my was from Stiles and it read:

Hey this teacher is the one who Derek has been with!

I wrote back saying: Really? wow she is pretty, but Derek will be mine again. I miss him.

I threw the paper back to him and he read the note and nodded. Chemistry class flew by and so did my other classes it was now time for lunch.

I was in the lunch line with Scott and Allison.

"I can't believe Derek is sleeping with our teacher." I said, disgusted.

"I know, but I am glad you and Derek aren't dating, you need to worry about school," Scott said.

I just rolled my eyes. It was my turn to get my lunch, I got Chicken Nuggets with French fries and a chocolate milk, I went to go sit down in my seat next to Alison with Lydia sitting across from me.

"So Maddie how was it at your dads?" Allison asked, nosily.

"It was okay but I was hardly ever home, I drowned myself in alcohol and boys because of Derek, I still love him." I said, sighing.

"I know, I still care for your brother." She said honestly.

"I still love him because he is the one that took my virginity and were mates." I said.

"Gee, does Derek sleep with everyone." Lydia said, exasperated.

"No, I practically threw myself on him but the other times were him." I said, smirking.

We quit talking about my sex life because Stiles and Scott were coming over to the table. "So what does everyone have for last period?" Scott asked.

"I have Creative Writing." I replied.

The rest nodded. The bell rung for last period and we all scattered to the class. I walked into class and took a seat next Scott and Stiles.

A couple of hours later:

School was finally over and as I was going to my car I had a text, I looked at my phone and it was from Derek.

Hey I was wondering if you can come over so we can talk.-D

I texted him saying okay and Scott came with me.

I went over to Derek's new place and knocked on the door, He opened the door and he looked the same, he was wearing dark black faded jeans with a tank top showing his muscles.

"Come in."He said, motionless.

"Thanks, nice place you got here." I said, looking around.

"Thanks, it suffices." He said.

I was just sitting there when a girl around seventeen came out along with Peter.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Derek's sister Cora, and you must be Maddie." She said.

Wait, I thought Derek's sister was dead." I said, confused.

"That was Laura I had another sister, she is the youngest." Derek replied.

"Maddie, so nice to see you." Peter said, smiling at me.

"You to." I said, smiling back.

"Maddie let's go in my room and talk." He said, and I followed him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologize to you about how we left things when you left, I was pretty angry." He said.

"I know, but I haven't seen my dad in forever and I needed a break from the supernatural." I explained.

"I know, I have someone new, I don't love her but she doesn't make me lonely." He said.

"Is she better than me?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said is she better than me in bed?" I asked.

"No, but she isn't bad either." Derek said, daringly.

That kind of stung. "I still love you Derek but apparently you moved on so I guess I should do the same thing." I said, beginning to leave.

"Wait!" He said but I left with tears streaming down my face.

Peter caught up with me." Don't worry he still loves you, he moped around until he met Jennifer, if it counts I don't like her." He said, laughing.

"Thanks." I said, sniffling.

"Your welcome." He said

I gave him a hug and went home. Scott was at the vet office. I just decided to take a nap.

I woke a few hours later and it was starting to get dark outside, I stretched as I got up out a bed and I noticed there was noise coming from downstairs. So I went to go check it out.

I was Stiles, Scott, Allison and Isaac.

"Oh look it's sleeping beauty." Stiles joked, and I threw him a glare.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There has been an another attack, I'm glad to see you in." Scott said, with relief.

"Scott I can take care of myself, even though I don;t have Derek." I mumbled.

"Don't worry Maddie, Derek will come to his senses." Allison said, rubbing my arm, warmly.

I smiled and we changed the subject. Scott went over to Derek's and Stiles stayed behind with me, which was fun because he could always make me laugh.

Nightfall had risen and Scott was back from patrol and mom was off for the night so we ate Chinese diner together and I went to bed.

**TBCC**

**WEll here is the first chapter of the sequel. Carly and I haven't talked since August so I posted it myself. She wrote the first half..Well please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Wolflover1989 and Carly513**


End file.
